


Doubts!Verse - Jealousy

by Megara Bee (Megara_Bee)



Series: Doubts Universe [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Bee/pseuds/Megara%20Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: After the curse breaks, can we see jealous possessive Gold? [...] I loved the chapter when Gold was all jealous and punished her in the back of the pawnshop.</p>
<p>Yes, anon, yes you can. Enjoy Belle taking no shit, followed by rough kitchen sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts!Verse - Jealousy

They took great pleasure in their weekly shopping trips; Gold loved picking out fresh fruits and vegetables for their meals and Belle enjoyed the chance to mingle with (the few) amiable townspeople, never straying too far from her husband’s arm.

So when Rumplestiltskin found an absolutely perfect tomato and turned to show it off to his lovely wife, he was dismayed to see that she was no longer in the aisle. He turned a corner and grimaced; she was not in sight at all. After a few minutes of searching, he found her in the cereal aisle, chatting up some mangy-looking forest rat. One of Hood’s boys, he realized with a scowl. Cane in hand, he limped as nonchalantly as he could to her side, one arm wrapping around her possessively.

“Hello my love, there you are.”

Belle snuggled into him. Gold was pleased to see the thief take a small step back.

“I was only gone a moment, Rumple. Will here was just helping me grab my cereal. You know the one I like, that’s always on the top shelf.”

“Ah, Will is it? Not nearly as impressive a name as Robin Hood. How’s business? I imagine the pickings are easy in this post-curse chaos, especially for thieves as practiced as you and your crew.”

“It’s Will Scarlet, actually. I think it ‘olds up. You must be the Dark One. I’ve heard a few sorry tales about you, mate. Still cursing newborns?”

Gold snarled. “You insolent-”

“Rumple! He was just helping me!” She placed her hands on his chest, forcing him to look at her. Surprised and appalled, she was not happy.

 “It was a pleasure to meet cha, Belle. I hope to see you around some time,” Will said, giving her a shallow bow before strolling away, hands in pockets.

Belle waited until he was gone to turn on her husband, smacking him in the chest with both hands. “I can’t believe you! Ohh, you’re such a prick, Rumplestiltskin!”

“You shouldn’t consort with people like him, Belle.”

“I will choose my own friends and acquaintances! I decide!” She gave a growl of exasperation and anger. “I’ll meet you back at the car.”

“Wait, Belle, where are you going?”

“Away from you.” She stormed out of the aisle and out of the store, Rumple watching her go.

He grumbled to himself as he finished the shopping. He began preparing his argument, generating flimsy rationalizations for his crude and crass behavior. “You didn’t see much of the Enchanted Forest! You don’t know what types of people are out there… Just because you tamed one monster doesn’t mean all dastardly men will fall beneath your charm. You can’t go trusting every Tim, Tom, and Johnny who helps you reach the peanut butter puffs!” Children stared at the man muttering under his breath.

He allowed himself a moment of joy as he terrified the checkout girl, snarling and snapping for the entirety of their two minute exchange. When he arrived back at the car, carrying their groceries with some difficulty, Belle was not there. He loaded up the trunk and sat behind the wheel. He huffed.

About ten minutes later Belle arrived, latte from Granny’s in hand. She settled into the passenger seat. He opened his mouth and she growled, “Don’t you _dare_.”

Gold gave a little cough and turned the key. The rush of blood to his crotch was most unwelcome, but the deep, throaty sound of her voice had become a Pavlovian trigger. When they reached their home, Belle gathered up the majority of the groceries and beat him to the house, opening the door and sauntering into the kitchen. He limped behind her and felt a little helpless.

She had the groceries put away and tea brewing before he had gathered up the courage to speak again.

“Belle-”

“Rumplestiltskin, I am not your possession. I am allowed to have as many friends as I like, and there are no limits on who I am allowed to see. I am _not_ your daughter and I don’t appreciate your aggressive over-protection.”

“Belle, be reasonable! How am I supposed to feel when I see you laughing and flirting with some young rapscallion? Not to mention the fact that he’s a thief.”

“You’re the bloody Dark One! Don’t act like safety is an issue here. People in this town barely speak to us; not one of them would dare lay a hand on me. You need to relax.”

“Relax?!” he sputtered. “I’m just looking out for you! You don’t know-”

“What don’t I know? That the world is a dark and scary place? That someone might lock me in a dungeon? Oh wait, you did that. That someone might kidnap me? Hold on, that happened too.”Belle took a deep breath. After a moment, she moved across the space to wrap her arms around his neck. “Rumple, the world is never going to be a safe place, especially not for us. But I’m yours, as you are mine; isn’t that enough?”

Rumple took a deep breath and smelled her lavender shampoo. He wrapped one arm around her and lifted the other to stroke her cheek. “I just couldn’t bear to lose you,” he whispered.

“You’ll never lose me. Not after all we’ve been through. My having friends shouldn’t be… can’t be a threat to you.”

“I’m sorry, Belle. I guess I just can’t shake my desire to have you all to myself, like our Dark Castle days.”

Belle chuckled, kissing his cheek and moving her way down his jaw. “You didn’t mind me having friends when you thought I was your daughter.”

“I wasn’t worried about you leaving me for them. You were so vocal about how much you hated teenage boys. Why would I worry?”

“Oh, I seem to recall you fucking me hard in the back of your shop and punishing me for making you jealous over one of those teenage boys.”

“I like to think I’ve grown a little.”

“Well… perhaps I haven’t grown much.” Belle took one of his hands in hers and drew it down between her legs. She nibbled the spot beneath his ear that made him whine. “I get to have my own friends… but you get to have me.”

Gold cleared his throat. “Be explicit, darling. What do you want?” Weight on his good leg, he nudged her feet wider apart. She bit her lip, holding his arms for balance as she readjusted her stance. Working his way around her panties, he slipped two fingers into her, eliciting a cry.

Belle pulled her head back until their noses brushed and she could look him in the eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy. I’ve been a very bad girl.”

Gold growled, devouring her in a kiss. “Yes, yes you have.” He began to pump, his fingers sliding against her easily. His other hand cupped her jaw and held on tight. “I am going to bend you over that counter and make you beg for mercy.”

“Oh, yes,” she whispered as he pulled his hand away and sucked it clean. She was pliable in his hands as he gathered her hair in his fist, guiding her gently to turn and walk across the kitchen to the island counter. He bent her over, pushing her hair back off of her face. She looked at him over her shoulder, biting her lip. His hands moved down her body. He caressed her generous curves through the red silk of her blouse, cupping her breasts, hips, and buttocks in turn.

“Oh my beautiful girl… so delicate, yet so strong. I think a spanking is in order, don’t you?”

“Yes Daddy,” she said, trying to hide the pleasure in her voice.

He pulled the hem of her skirt up over her hips. He groaned as he ran his knuckles over her soft skin. He thanked his past self for buying her the thong she was now wearing; it allowed him perfect access to those cheeks of hers.

Rumple rubbed one palm across them slowly before delivering the first slap. Belle gasped and jumped a little. He applied just enough pressure to redden her pale skin but not hard enough to leave marks. Her gasps and moans, the way she gripped the edge of the counter, the visible dampening of her panties… she was enjoying her punishment. He gave her twenty in total, ten on each cheek.

When he finished, he grabbed her panties where the fabric stretched across her hips and yanked them down, hands flying to his belt in haste. Belle just whined and rocked back against him.

“Patience, dear one,” he growled as he unzipped his pants and freed his erect cock. He’d been warming up since Belle had scolded him in the car. Again leaning on his good leg, he used his weaker foot to nudge her legs into a wider stance. She was open to him. He traced her labia with a finger and she shuddered. Always eager to please, he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, and when she canted her hips back, he pushed inside.

He thrust forward roughly and pinned her to the counter. Belle keened, clinging to the hard surface.

“Oh fuck! Yes, Rum! Just like that!”

“Do you like it rough, dearest?” he growled, hands gripping her hips.

She murmured an assent, crying out when he slid a hand up to squeeze her breast. Had she been wearing fewer layers he would have tweaked a nipple, but as such, he could only grip her through her bra and blouse, her fingers pressing firmly into the flesh.

Gold gripped the back of her neck as he slammed into her, the desperate heat of the moment leaving him already closer to climax than he’d like to admit. He paused his careening to lift one of her legs, setting her knee on the counter. Belle wriggled a little to adjust, moaning at the feel of him. She tossed the hair from her face, and he stroked it once, twice before starting to move again.

He felt so good inside of her, sliding in and out of her with ease. Belle was slick with desire, and she too was rapidly approaching a precipice. Her cries became more constant, louder, and higher pitched.

His hand flexed on her neck. “You’re my girl,” he growled, balls slapping against her as he fucked her roughly. “Mine. My little girl.”

She whined. “Y-Yes! Yours, daddy.”

“All mine. Oh fuck!”

“Oh God, yes! Please, daddy. Please!”

He heard her plea and, like instinct, knew what she was asking him for. He drew his hand down her leg, pressing it roughly to her clit. The friction, his hand moving in time with his frantic thrusts, sent her over the edge. Belle’s body quaked. She screamed, fingers clutching madly at the countertop, eyes squeezed shut. She rocked backward against him.

The squeezing of her climax triggered his own. Gold whimpered a curse as he jerked, his cum shooting inside her. “Belle,” he whispered, dropping his head to her spine. He pulled out as he softened, lips leaving a trail of kisses on her back.

Belle gingerly lowered her leg, sighing as she leaned into his touch. She straightened up. Gold wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her temple.

“I love you,” he said.

“And I love you,” she said, knitting her fingers with his. For a moment they just rocked, before Belle grinned at their messy, half-dressed state and started to laugh uncontrollably. Rum just grinned into her hair. His hand wandered to her cunt, fingers stroking gently over the mound. She bucked, a little sensitive, and groaned.

“Oh my darling… I’ve done quite a number on you, I fear.”

“Only what I’ve asked of you,” she said.

His fingers were coated by the dripping fluids. “Let me clean you up, my love?”

Belle nodded. “I could use a bath.”

“…I could use one too.”

She grinned at his unending salaciousness. “Then let’s go. We didn’t buy a bath big enough for two just to bathe alone, did we?”

“No, we did not.”

Belle picked her panties up off the floor and smiled, flouncing off towards the staircase. “Wait for me!” Rum called, chasing after her, hands gripping the waistband of his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for not posting more often and for not accomplishing your prompts in a reasonable amount of time. But here's one, and I promise you more coming soon!


End file.
